1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games, and more particularly to tic-tac-toe related games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of tic-tac-toe is a simple readily learned game. Little playing strategy is required or available. As a result, tic-tac-toe is seldom played more than a few times in succession since only a minimal level of challenge is presented.
The game of chess, on the other hand, is a highly sophisticated, complex game which is played mainly by a comparatively small number of highly devoted and motivated followers of the game. Chess is an exceedingly complex game and a lengthy period of time is required to complete a single game. For these reasons, chess also fails to appeal to the masses.
U.S. Patent No. 3,879,040 (Smith) discloses a three dimensional tic-tac-toe game apparatus. This patent illustrates one approach to adding complexity and the requirement for strategic planning into the basic tic-tac-toe game to stimulate player interest and to increase the market appeal of the patented product. The three dimensional game is more sophisticated and complicated than an ordinary tic-tac-toe game, but falls far short of the complexity and mental challenge which are intrinsic to the game of chess.
Other adaptations and modifications of the tic-tac-toe game are shown in U.S. Patent Nos. 3,588,113 (Nelson), 3,747,926(Odom), 3,889,953 (Grasham). Each of these three patents discloses an adaptation of the tic-tac-toe game which adds further complexity to stimulate player interest and enjoyment of the game. Other less relevant game related inventions are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: 1,521,095 (Harris), 1,714,792 (Kurihara), 2,949,306 (Gitelson); 3,659,851 (Lang), 935,755 (Grundy), and 3,355,821 (Buenger).
Nowhere in the prior art is there disclosed a tic-tac-toe related game which is played on a conventional two dimensional game board and which requires that a player plan one move ahead in order to successfully produce score generating combinations of playing pegs on the board. This requirement for planning at least one move ahead when making a particular move vastly increases the enjoyment and challenge of the game without substantially increasing the amount of time required to complete a single game.